Their Relationship
by ChellChell
Summary: Nico and Jason together was defiantly something new. Excitement was the right word to describe their friends when they found out. Percy didn't know how to feel though. It was Nico. Nico was his friend, his... (Percico and Jasico)


Nico Di Angelo kissing someone was not something you see everyday. Or ever. Seriously, you'd have a better chance of catching a daughter of Aphrodite without makeup.

Percy never thought much about the Son of Hades's love life. Then again he never thought much of own. Nico never really seemed interested in girls. Or boys. Or people. Okay he didn't really like anyone in general, except maybe the dead but that doesn't really count.

So when Percy saw him sharing a passionate moment with a guy behind the Hades Cabin he was pretty shocked. Especially when he saw that it was Jason.

Percy had been looking for the Ghost King to spar with, but mostly to make sure he didn't run away. He did promise after all. His words were along the lines of, "Gods fine. Shut the fuck up, I'm staying okay? But only for you dumbass." No, the insulting yet sorta affectionate promise wasn't for Percy. It was for Golden Boy.

Percy was a bit peeved off that Nico agreed to Jason's asking. Not that he wanted the dark haired boy to leave, gods no. He just felt cheated that Jason got Nico's trust and friendship just after few days together. It's sounds whiny but it seriously wasn't fair.

Percy's been trying to mend his relationship with Nico for months and the best he could get was a few short conversations. But he always see Nico smiling and laughing around Jason. Laughing. Percy never heard Nico laugh except with Hazel and even then it was missing the intense warmth he shared with Jason. It honestly pissed Percy off. What was so special about Jason?

Percy had knocked a few times and even checked inside, normally Nico slept like a bear, but couldn't find the Italian. He was about to leave but heard a shuffling behind the cabin. Now usually you wouldn't go near a anonymous noise but he was a pretty experienced demigod, what couldn't he handle?

Yeah, well apparently Nico pressing his body against Jason was something he couldn't handle. Percy froze at the sight. Nico was on his toes to reach the taller demigod. His pale slender arms were wrapped around the blonde's neck, his hands playing with the golden hair.

Jason had leaned down so their heads met halfway, while firmly holding the dark haired boy by the waist. Nico had his eyes closed and blissfully kissed Jason who kissed back fiercely. Nico made a small whine which caused Jason to chuckled against the kiss. Nico smacked his head in response.

Percy stood there gaping at them. Nico was kissing Jason. And Jason was practically eating him! Sure they were both single, with the whole Piper and Annabeth thing that happened a few months ago but still...it was Nico.

When his common sense kicked in Percy stumbled back and ran towards his cabin as fast as he could. The last thing he heard was Nico's faint voice asking, "What was that?"

o0o

It's been a week. Percy doesn't think they suspect anything but he still couldn't get the image out of his head. Nico's pink lips swollen and moist, kissing Jason. That's when he starts feeling guilty and angry. First off he felt guilty that he liked the image of Nico kissing, then angry that it was Jason.

Gods, what was wrong with him? Liking one friend's lips and hating another for being the receiving end of those lips. Percy slapped his forehead trying to relieve his headache. It didn't really help.

"I should just sleep on it." Percy mumbled as he rolled over onto his side. Maybe he was just sick from too much blue cake. Yeah just keep telling yourself that.

Hours passed and Percy was still wide awake. If anything he was more sleepless now. Percy groaned and threw his pillow across the room in frustration.

"Hey Pe-" Percy's eyes widened as Hazel got hit with a baby blue pillow. Hazel just stood still for a second, surprised at the sudden attack. "Ow." Was all she said she picked up the soft pillow.

"Sorry Haz, couldn't sleep." Percy yawned as he took the pillow from the golden eyed girl. "You okay?" "Yeah, you throw like a girl anyways." Percy pouted a little before laughing.

Hazel smiled at him warmly before sitting next to him on the sea green bed. "So what's up?" Percy mumbled as he stuffed his face with the previously thrown pillow.

Hazel's eyes shone brightly with excitement as she took the pillow so Percy could see her.

"You won't believe it! Nico told me while I was unpacking my stuff for the visit last night. Frank was off somewhere, exploring the camp or something, so it was just Nico and me. And he just casually said it while we having a conversation, you know like he usually does when he's trying to slip in big news, but I heard it! How can you not! And it's amazing and g-"

Percy chuckled nervously at the ranting girl. "Gods Hazel, you been spending too much time with Piper." Percy laughed when a light pink colored her face. "So what's the point of the story?"

Hazel clapped her hands excitedly before saying, "Nico and Jason are dating!"

Percy eyes widened at the words but Hazel didn't notice as she continued ranting. He couldn't hear her as the sound of waves started roaring in his ears. Why did he suddenly feel so...sick? His stomach had a painful twist and he let out a pained groan.

Hazel stopped ranting and gave him a look of concern. "Percy? Are y-" Percy gave her a quick demising wave before heading into his bathroom.

He heard Hazel say something in protest but he already locked the door. Why did he feel so betrayed... Was it Annabeth? No, no they broke up on mutual reasons and he doesn't feel nauseous when she kisses Piper.

Percy clutched his head in pain as dizziness took him. He unsteady turned towards the sink and splashed cold water on his face. It helped with the nausea but the pain stayed like a scar. Why does his chest hurt...

o0o

Nico smirked up at the blonde who kissed his forehead. He sighed contently and nuzzled closer into Jason's chest. Jason whispered something against his ear causing Nico to laugh softly.

Percy watch the couple from his seat in the auditorium. They were in the darkest corner, probably Nico's choice. Percy was still able to see some things though.

Nico was leaning against Jason's shoulder who was currently trying to feed him a marshmallow. Nico scowled and slapped his hand, causing the sweet treat to fly into the campfire. A few girls close to the fire yelped in surprise at the sudden projectile. Nico chuckled but allowed Jason to feed him one after anyways.

Percy looked away when Jason leaned down for a kiss. He stared solemnly into the fire that was a few feet away. They've been dating for a few months now, but he still hated their relationship. It didn't make sense. It's not like he liked-

"Mind if I take a seat?"

Percy glanced up at the beautiful Native American. "Sure Pipes." Piper smiled as she took the chair next to him. She took out a goblet and a bag of marshmallows from her bag that she settled on the ground.

Percy usually would start a conversation with the demigod but he wasn't really feeling it. So they sat in silence as Piper toasted a marshmallow.

"So what's got you so down?" Piper mumbled through a mouthful of the treat. Percy raised an eyebrow at the girl. She just kept staring at him with those kaleidoscope eyes. "Nothing, why?"

Piper scoffed as she waved her goblet in air. "I can sense your whole emotional troubles and shit. Another wonderful perk from my mom." Her voice dripped with sarcasm at the last words.

"I don't-"

Piper shushed him as the goblet filled with a dark liquid. When did she order? Maybe when he wasn't paying attention. She gulped down the drink and smacked her lips with satisfaction as she lowered the goblet. She took another swig before the cup even got to refill itself completely.

"Don't give me that crap Jackson. You-" A hiccup. "You're so obvious upset over some shit. So-" Another hiccup. "Spill it."

Percy stared at the rising color on the girl's cheek while she drank again. "Um, Piper are you drunk?"

"Not the point. Answer the question." Piper slurred. Percy took the goblet from the protesting daughter of Aphrodite. He sniffed the strong scent.

"How did you even get wine in this Mclean? Gods, if Mr. D was still here he'd kill you for this."

Piper chuckled unevenly before snatching back the goblet. "Annabeth made it so it allows alcohol. She's so smart and pretty. Did you know she smells live stra-" Piper continued slurring how amazing Annabeth was for about five minutes.

Percy thought it was cute and was honestly, a little jealous of his best friend. Not like he wanted Wise Girl back or anything, but he did miss having someone.

Annabeth had this gorgeous and wonderful relationship with Piper, while here he was moping over who knows what. Speaking of the daughter of Athena...

"Oh gods Piper, what the hell! I told you not to take the goblet!" Annabeth stormed over to them, gray eyes angry yet also full of concern.

Piper giggled and reached her arms up to the standing blonde as if reaching for her. "Annabeth! Ooh your hair's pretty, so petty!"

Annabeth started looking a bit ticked off. "Did you just call my hair 'petty'? Ugh nevermind." Annabeth heaved up the drunk girl so that her arm was slung over her shoulder. "Sorry Percy, she gets tipsy too easily."

Percy chuckled causing Annabeth to smile a little herself. "Good luck handling her hangover Wise Girl." Annabeth groaned as she started practically dragging Piper back to her cabin.

"Oh Percy!" Percy turned back towards the couple. Annabeth looked pissed but Piper was grinning madly at him. "You have a crush!" Piper screeched loudly. A couple campers looked at him and started whispering or giggling.

Piper laughed with mischief as Annabeth slapped her on the head. He heard Annabeth say, "No wine for a year." Piper almost cried at that.

Percy wanted to disappear right then. He could feel the conversations of the halfbloods turning into 'Percy Gossip'. A bunch of girls were give him winks or shy looks of blushes.

Percy sighed as he decided to leave. He didn't a 'crush' or whatever hell he was feeling. He can't like someone if he doesn't even know who it was right?

"Looks like someone's lovesick." He was seriously going to get Piper back when she was sober. Leo has appeared behind him with that elvish grin. Jason was next to him, with an arm hugging Nico's shoulder.

Nico blushed a bit and tried to push the arm off but Jason wouldn't let go. "I'm cold." Jason protested. "Hug Valdez then." Nico said drily but allowed the arm to stay.

Percy tensed at the two. Nico raised an eyebrow at him but the other two didn't seem to notice. "So who's the lucky girl?" Jason asked.

Percy chuckled uncomfortably. "Look guys, Piper was just blabbering nonsense. She was drunk okay?" They all gave him unbelieving looks. Leo scoffed and punch him lightly.

"With beauty queen, she's always right with love junk. Drunk or sober." Leo stated smartly. Jason nodded in agreement, while Nico just shrugged.

Percy groaned in frustration. "Whatever, I'll see you guys later." Percy was about to head back to his cabin when someone grabbed his arm.

Percy turned back to see the shorter demigod staring back up at him. "Hold it Jackson. Did you forget that were watching a movie at Jason's tonight?" Percy felt a twist in his chest at the skin to skin contact and pulled his arm away.

When Percy didn't answer, Nico gave him an annoyed look. "Remember? You're the one who started the movie month thing. This month's at Jason's." Percy felt intimidated by those intense dark orbs, but not a completely bad way...

Nico snapped his fingers in front of his eyes. "Oh. R-right, yeah. I'll um, be there." Percy stumbled over his words, still trying to tear his eyes away from Nico's.

Nico smirked at him for a second, those onyx eyes dancing with amusement. "See yah Percy." Nico patted his shoulder, which was cute in Percy's opinion since Nico was shorter than him. Not in a romantic way though. Nope, not at all.

"Ready?" Jason had appeared next to the son of Hades, wrapping his large hands around the small pale one. Percy scowled at the action.

"You're so touchy." Nico mumbled as he was lead away towards the Zeus Cabin. "Yet you still love me." Jason mumbled back playfully. Percy hissed in a breathe at the word. They're not in...that, right? Somehow it made him feel extremely sad and angry.

Leo gave him a tongue click and finger gunshot before tagging behind the couple, spouting something about engines. Percy sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his hair.

Maybe he should just ditch. It was just going to be the Argo crew, so mostly make-out sessions in the dark. Reyna was at Camp Jupiter, so he'd only have Leo to talk to since Calypso was visiting Olympus. But being Leo he'd either fall asleep or start talking about mechanics.

Hazel and Frank have each other. Same for Annabeth and Piper, then there's also Jason and...Nico. Percy's fists clenched at the thought of Nico being kissed by the blonde.

Before he realized it, his feet were moving toward Jason's cabin. "No turning back now." Percy grumbled lowly as his hand turned the golden doorknob.

o0o

A pillow.

A pillow was what Percy got hit with when he entered. He heard a laugh from the room. Hazel picked up the sky blue pillow that had landed on the floor as Percy closed the door.

"Revenge is just so sweet sometimes." Hazel laughed as she tossed the object toward Nico. Nico chuckled lightly as he caught the pillow.

Percy rubbed his cheek. It didn't really hurt but it was just a reflex. "Good thing you hit like a girl." Percy mimicked Hazel from earlier. The golden eyed girl stuck her tongue at him before heading towards Frank who was on the couch.

Percy glanced around the marble cabin. Looks like superman finally got to furnish a bit. There was a medium sized brown couch next to a small table that held a projector near the corner. Near Jason's bed was a oak colored table, littered with papers and eraser shavings. Pictures were taped in front of the table.

Percy walked closer to get a better look at the pictures posted on the wall. Piper, Leo and Jason were in a couple. Jason and Thalia together in a few, too. But out of all of them, there were mostly pictures of Nico.

One with Jason kissing his head while Nico was blushing and scowling at him. Another where they shared a kiss in the snow, maybe in New Rome? A few of just Nico too. Some with the Ghost King's grumpy morning bedhead, some with a laughing Nico (which was pretty rare) and some where Nico fell asleep on Jason.

Okay this time Percy could definitely identify what he was feeling. Jealously. A hot jealously of Jason, who got to have and spend so much time with Nico. He missed Nico, that was all. Nothing more to it.

"My favorite ones are when he's laughing." Percy glanced behind him where Jason was laying on his bed. He was on his back with his head on a pillow, Nico was on top of him, his face laying on the blonde's chest. Jason was playing with Nico's long obsidian locks while the latter purred and sighed happily.

A pang of jealousy stabbed him again. 'Stop it.' Percy mentally scolded himself. "Who knew Grace was such a sap." Nico mumbled into the blonde's chest. Jason chuckled at the insult.

Percy stared longingly at the smaller boy, but probably for too long though because Jason gave him a questioning look. He opened his mouth as if to say something but was interrupted by Leo.

"Okay so everyone's here now! So Jason picked the movie th-Piper put down the wine! As I was saying, Jason picked the movie this month. Some horror flick, hmm not really your style though Grace."

"Bet his boyfriend made him." Piper laughed. Jason chuckled with guilt as Nico just scoffed an obvious duh. "Awe, you guys are so adorable." Hazel sighed happily. They laughed when Nico turned away, blushing pink. Only Hazel could embarrass him.

After some more catching up, which mostly involved everyone asking Jason and Nico about their relationship which Golden Boy did all of the talking, they gathered around the couch.

Hazel and Frank took two of the couch seats cuddling together, leaving one more for Annabeth who had Piper sitting on the armrest next to her. Leo was setting up the old projector for the movie, man he missed the Internet at times like these, while Percy took a seat on the floor under the couch.

Jason and Nico were in the back of the room on Jason's bed together, talking in hushed whispers. Nico was comfortably sitting in Jason's lap, his back leaning on the older's chest, the bigger of the two also wrapping blankets around them. Jason kept his head in the crook of Nico's shoulder, whispering quietly into his ear. Percy pretended not to notice Nico kissing the blonde's cheek.

o0o

Twenty minutes in the movie, and already Piper was kissing Annabeth. The gray eyed girl lightly pushed off the Native American which only furthers her intentions. Eventually Annabeth just let the girl.

Leo had fallen asleep on the floor next to Percy, drooling onto his arm. Nothing really captured his attention for too long. Well, maybe except mechanics or Calypso.

Jason and Nico hadn't done anything romantic except a few kisses here and there, probably because of Hazel. Percy wanted to hug the daughter of Pluto right then. He just really didn't want to see a repeat of Jason practically shoving his tongue down the Nico's throat.

Percy stared at the wall where the film flickered. If was a cheesy horror film, with exaggerated screams and obvious deaths. Percy watched in boredom as an actress fell on a branch running. The killer slowly appeared from the shadows. How cliche.

Percy jumped though when he heard a scream from behind him. Hazel was hiding in her curls, fear evident in her eyes. Frank was trying to calm down the frightened girl, and the blood splatters on the wall probably weren't helping. "I'm going to take her," Frank lifted the shivering girl in his arms. "We'll see you guys tomorrow. Night."

Percy waved bye to the leaving couple. "Poor Hazel."

Percy turned back to see Leo sitting up. He yawned and looked at Percy. "You don't look so good yourself Jackson." Percy shrugged indifferently and stared back at the film. The girl had died, onto the next victim.

There was a silence as they both stared at the movie. Splat. Another dead. "You really like that girl huh?" Leo mumbled after a few minutes. Percy scowled at him in annoyance. He was about to tell the Latino to back off, but he wasn't done.

"Yah I know, the whole 'I don't have a crush' and all that, whatever. You seem upset over something though." Leo paused for a second and laughed.

"I sound like beauty queen. But if you wanna talk Perce I'm here. I am a lady's man after all." Leo grinned broadly before stretching and walking out.

Percy sighed glumly as door closed. Maybe he was just lovesick. Stupid emotions.

"Hey Percy, what time is it?" Percy glanced behind him, where his best friend was staring at him. He shrugged a 'I don't know'.

Annabeth sighed before lifting up a sleeping Piper. "Goodnight, seaweed brain." The gray-eyed girl smirked as she carried Piper out. Percy smiled back at the girl, almost wishing his friend would stay.

Now it was only him and...them. Great. Would it weird if he just left? Everyone else was gone. Maybe if he just-

"Percy?"

He turned to see a dark eyed beauty staring at him. Nico had appeared on the couch silently. "You're still awake huh? I'm surprised," Nico hummed as he slipped onto the floor next to him. "Jason's already asleep."

Percy's breath caught as the shorter boy sat close to him. His raven hair was tousled and sticking at random angles. Cute. Nico's also been more open to people since Jason. At least that was one upside to them being together.

"So," Percy started not really knowing what to say. Most of their conversations were Percy approaching Nico so this was new. Not only that but they were painfully short so maybe he should savior this.

Nothing came out though so they sat in silence for a while. It was nice in a way. No need for words, just each other.

"Can I tell you something?" Nico murmured as he pulled his legs into his chest. Percy was mesmerized by every one of the boy's movements but managed to nod.

Nico wrapped his arms around his knees and slowly faced him. He seemed conflicted whether to say something or not. But at last he had a look of determination and stared at him fiercely. "I love you."

o0o

Silence. Percy gapped at the shorter boy, feeling a warm heat building. Nico held his stare, a slight pink appearing on his cheeks. Surprise would be a good a word to describe his feelings. He defiantly wasn't angry or upset, maybe even happy.

Percy even grinned a little. Nico scowled at that and shoved him. "It's not funny." Nico murmured turning away. Percy chuckled at the cute antic. "No, I'm just...surprise I guess."

Nico peered back at him, suspicion in his gaze. Percy wondered why he never noticed how beautiful those deep less pools of darkness were before. It was times like these he really lo-

"Jason said I should tell you about my old feelings." Nico sighed as he unraveled himself. "Don't tell him or he'll be a bigger airhead than he already is, but...I think I love him the way I loved you."

Percy felt his stomach drop. He wanted to say something, anything, but Nico didn't stop.

"I, I loved you Percy. More than anything. I didn't understand why and you had Annabeth. I didn't even have the heart to kill you. Even after Bianca..." Nico's eyes of abyss started to get misty but he wiped at them hastily.

"You were my hero and love. But you saw me as a friend, sometimes not even that. You thought I avoid you because I resented you...I didn't hate you idiot, I loved you."

His friends always say that Percy doesn't think through before he does something. So when he kissed Nico, Percy kinda understood.

He just quickly, without even thinking, swooped in and kissed the olive skinned boy on the lips. Percy had a desperate need to taste, at least once, Nico's lips. It was actually blissful for a few seconds, tasting the faint pomegranate. For a second, it might've been just Percy, but Nico kissed back too.

But it shattered when Nico's eyes widened and he shoved the older boy off forcefully. Percy fell back, guilt and desperation evident in eyes. Nico hastily backed away from Percy, his entire body trembling. The obsidian haired boy hugged himself, not willing to even look at Percy.

Percy tried to reach towards the boy, only to have Nico give a choked scream. Nico shakily looked at him through his bangs, hate and fear showing in those eyes he loved so much.

"G-get away from m-me Percy..." Nico whispered coldly.

"Nico I didn-"

"Nico?"

Jason was walking towards them, rubbing his tired eyes. His sky blue orbs blazed to an electrifying lightning as he saw the trembling figure. He rushed towards Nico, lifting the small boy into his arms. Percy found himself resenting Jason and how Nico allowed the blonde to comfort him without a second thought.

Jason glared at Percy, which Percy returned just as fiercely. They stood like that, each unwavering until they heard Nico give a choked hiccup. Jason hugged the son of hades tighter and brushed the bangs from the teary eyed boy. "What did you do?" Jason hissed at him. Percy ignored the blonde and stared at Nico, wishing the boy would look at him. "Nico…"

"Just leave Percy...please." Nico slowly whispered, burying his face into Jason's chest.

Percy felt that pain again. The pain of being alone. Of not being loved by the one you love. It hurts. Nothing else compares to it.

He slowly turned and left stiffly. The air was a frosty chill as he closed the door. Heartbroken wouldn't be the right word to describe it. No, to be heartbroken you would have to had the person's love first. Percy was too late for that.

Nico loved someone else now.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_First off, I'll be adding just one more chapter. So this story will only have two chapters and it may or may not have a happy ending, I don't know yet. I'm happy with how this turned out, a little more angst than my usual writing but I think that's good. Hopefully you guys like it too. I had this story on my phone for practically the whole month and I just wrote when I had time and honestly I think that's a good way for me because I got to fix stuff more and add better sentences. Well, that's all for now. Thank you if you read through the whole thing, hopefully I didn't bore you, and I'll be back maybe soon. I have to work on my other fanfictions though, so we'll see._

_Please leave a review or suggestion, it only helps!_


End file.
